


静止（二）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（二）

（二）

阿壳不认得丸总，下意识觉得气氛不对，看到卷走过去和对方说话才反应过来，这就是传说中有心上人还娶了卷的总裁大人。

“你怎么来了？”卷走到丸总面前，语气很意外。

丸总看着他。卷脖子上还留着昨天他留下的印记，今天却又靠在另一个男人怀里，被撩起来的衣服还没放下去，纤细的腰肢暴露在空气中，还有两道鲜明的红手印。

昨天没发现下手这么重，丸总有些愧疚。他皱了皱眉，让自己的语气尽量温柔点：“你昨天不是让我跟你回家？”

“这才下午四点，回家也太早了吧？”卷看了眼时间，“我跟爸约的是晚饭，晚一点再回去也来得及。”

这个回答让丸总很不满意，他看了看不远处一直看着这边的阿壳，语气不自觉冷下来：“那你要在这待一下午？”

语气有点重，卷挑了挑眉，回头看了看阿壳又看了看他，笑了：“你这话什么意思？我们是睡了两次，可也没别的关系了。咱俩说白了就是炮友，你有什么资格管我？”

他说得丸总无言以对，张着嘴说不出话。卷冷笑着看他：“到点了我会回去，到时候提前通知你，绝对演得天衣无缝。”

说完卷就转身回酒吧了，捧着没喝完的酒小口小口地抿。阿壳走上来，客气地表示酒吧还没开张请丸总离开。等丸总取了车再次从酒吧路过的时候，透过窗子看见卷又坐回了阿壳怀里，正眯着眼享受男人的揉腰服务。

 

晚上卷准时出现在丸总公司，两人装着相亲相爱的进了家里。这是他们结婚后第一次一起回家，父亲高兴得不行，让保姆做了许多菜。饭桌上卷表现得非常符合乖巧温顺的儿媳妇身份，哄得父亲十分开心，丸总在一边听着在心里默默翻白眼。

饭后丸总跟父亲进书房聊了些工作上的事，出来后看见卷正和他妹妹在小公主房里玩得开心。卷不知道从哪翻出来一条宝蓝色领带系在脖子上，却穿着白T，单膝跪在地上，接过妹妹递过来的小手，扶着她跳完一支舞，又把小姑娘抱起来举过头顶，逗得她哈哈大笑。

丸总靠在门框上看着两人，脸上是自己都没察觉的微笑。直到那两人发现了他，小姑娘拉着他加入他们，让他们陪她玩过家家。

老套的爸爸妈妈和孩子的故事情节，丸总是爸爸，卷是妈妈。丸总看着卷拿了个魔法棒当锅铲装模作样炒菜的样子，莫名有些想笑。

“孩子”背着她的小书包放学回家了，“妈妈”放下锅铲把“孩子”抱起来坐在自己肩上绕着房间跑了一圈，实在是个力大无比的“妈妈”。

接下来该“爸爸”回家了。丸总摸了摸鼻子，敲了敲不存在的门，卷走到他面前给他“开门”，却不让开。

妹妹还在看着，丸总不敢有大动作，只是瞪着他。

卷咧嘴冲他一笑，微蹲下来在他耳边小声说：“老公，把外套脱了给我吧。”

丸总被他这肉麻的称呼吓得一抖，抬头看见卷捂着脸偷笑，才发现自己被整了。

他有些生气，看着在一边偷笑的卷，又觉得有些可爱，最后把自己气笑了。

过家家还在继续，卷是会哄孩子的，把小姑娘哄得开心上了天，抱着他脖子晃来晃去，还缠着他讲故事。

最后他们用晚安曲哄睡了小姑娘，让保姆抱回房里。丸总和卷回了房间。

他们坐在床边看着对方，有些尴尬。丸总不太适应他们这样衣衫整齐坐在一起的情况，在他的印象里他们单独相处时只有做爱。

卷似乎也觉得很尴尬，他干咳一声，指了指浴室：“我先？”

“嗯。”

丸总从浴室里出来的时候，卷已经收拾好上床了。他靠坐在床头，坐姿很爷们，头发披在肩头，睡衣被揉得皱巴巴，露出一边肩膀。

见他出来，卷伸手拍了拍另一边床：“你睡这边。”

只有一床被子，两个人睡有些尴尬，好在床够大被子也够大，卷在中间隔了几个枕头，划出一条三八线。

丸总在另一边坐下，不小心瞥见卷的手机屏幕，屏幕上竟然是——贪吃蛇。

他不自觉往那边蹭了蹭：“你……玩这个？”

“对啊。”卷抬头看他，“你玩吗？可以联机的。”

“……不了谢谢。”丸总摆摆手，把视线放回手里的文件，却总是忍不住偷偷看旁边的卷。

他从没想过有人玩贪吃蛇还能玩得这么认真，盯着屏幕目不转睛，吃到了好东西会开心得眯起眼，不小心死了就会一脸挫败，瘪着嘴不开心。

玩到兴起卷的手机突然响了，来电显示是“阿壳”。

被打扰了游戏的卷有些不爽，手指一划接了电话，开口就是一句：“这个点给我打电话你没行情了？”

那边不知说了什么，卷冷笑一声：“你竟然还会琢磨这个？从良了？”

那边似乎在解释什么，卷安静听着，没一会又不耐烦地怼他：“我怎么知道送他什么，我又不是学音乐的。”

“可以送比较少见的乐器。”看卷实在没耐心了，丸总在一边插话。

卷偏头看了他一眼，对那头转达了他的话，挂了电话放下手机盯着他。 

丸总被他盯得整个人都不自在，只能没话找话：“你跟他很熟？”

“高中就混在一起了，狼狈为奸好多年，一起抽烟一起打架。”卷耸耸肩，突然跨到丸总这边，伸手扒他裤子。

“诶诶！”丸总吓了一跳，“你干嘛？”

“你偷看我一晚上了，不就想干这个么？”睡裤宽松很快就脱下来，卷掏出内裤里的东西，含到嘴里。

丸总无奈：“我没这个想法……”

他嘴上这样说，身体却很诚实的热了起来。卷抬头看他，眯着眼笑了：“你现在有了。”

这种事一回生二回熟，第三次就没羞没臊了。卷躺在丸总身下呻吟，眼角泛红，仰起脖颈像只美丽的白天鹅，丸总看得入了迷，张口咬上他的喉结。

卷不轻不重扇了他一巴掌，把他脑袋往外推：“别咬，你知道我今天为了遮吻痕费了多少工夫么。”

丸总一愣，想起晚饭的时候卷脖子上的确没有那块印子。他又凑过去，侧颈果然还有一小块，颜色比昨天淡了不少。

他在那块印子上又亲了亲，想起什么，又去看卷的后腰，两道手印果然还在。

他有些心疼，在印子上摸了摸。卷笑出声，搂着他脖子：“丸总，对着替身温柔不起来吧？”

他皱起眉，有些生气地瞪了他一眼：“你是你，他是他，我分得清。”

卷低笑一声，搂住他的脖子，在他头顶亲了一口，不再说话。

 

用来充当三八线的枕头早不知道扔哪去了，他们难得在情事之后都意识清醒的以一种亲密的姿势靠在一起。丸总抓着卷的头发，他才发现卷的发质这么好，又软又直，缠在手上过会就能自己打开。

卷躺在他怀里玩贪吃蛇，表情严肃认真。彩色小蛇越来越长，几乎占满了屏幕。

丸总想起他查到的那个叫阿壳的男人的事，想了想，还是忍不住：“我听说那个阿壳……风评不太好。”

卷刚过完一关，听他说完咧嘴笑了笑：“他是有点渣。”

“那你……”丸总有些担心，卷和这样的人混在一起，他们看起来很熟的样子。

卷倒是无所谓，阿壳是什么人他清楚，再说了阿壳渣的又不是他。

他贴近丸总，故意咬着唇看他：“干嘛？你怕我被他害了？”

“……”丸总用被子把他整个人盖住，“睡觉。”

 

自从那天之后他们又很久没有见面，他们之间有着法律效应的关系似乎没人放在心上，两人都把对方当做炮友，需要时见一面上上床，不需要不会多说一句。

丸总时不时回想起卷和他在一起时的神态，他所见过的卷大部分都在床上，魅惑的，诱人的，像珍贵却带有恶毒诅咒的宝石，拥有就会失去性命。

潜意识告诉他卷和阿壳可能是一种人，他还是忍不住担心，让人去查了阿壳。

调查结果告诉他阿壳的确不是什么好东西。此人是个酒吧老板，圈子里出了名的爱玩，每天身边睡的都不是同一个人。擅长玩弄感情，基本上没有真心，渣得坦荡。偏偏有人还就好这一口，想尽了办法往他身边爬。

丸总翻着阿壳的资料，越看越不舒服。各种照片都显示了阿壳的生活有多糜烂，大部分都是他抱着各种男人的亲密照，十分放荡。

直到他翻到最后一页，那是阿壳最近的照片。照片一改以前的酒吧风，背景变成了清新的大学校园。阿壳和一个男人牵着手在校园里漫步，两个人笑得开心，像极了刚还没步入社会的大学生。

丸总看着看着，脸越来越黑。他看到最后一张照片，阿壳把那个男人圈在教学楼某个角落里，低头吻他。

“撕拉”一声，纸张被他用钢笔画了一个大口子。就算已经分开很多年，他也能认出照片里的人是他放在心尖上爱了许多年的那个。

他站起身，想去找阿壳理论，下一秒脑子里出现卷的身影。他瞬间就明白了为什么他和卷结婚不久之后阿壳就认识了须须。

他掏出手机给卷打电话。

 

那边的卷刚结束工作，有些意外丸总怎么会主动给他打电话，接起来的第一句就让他懵了。

他被男人质问的语气弄得莫名其妙，还没来得及仔细问丸总就把电话挂了，他只听见对方似乎提了阿壳。

他想了想，打开阿壳的朋友圈，看阿壳最新一张秀恩爱的图，那个跟他长得很像的男人。又想起他和丸总的第一次，丸总高潮时抱着他叫的那个名字。

“操。”他倒在沙发上，用手盖住眼睛，烦躁地骂了一句。


End file.
